An electrical device is connected to a network or interconnected to other equipment through different communication modules. The communication modules include, but not limited to, WIFI modules, Bluetooth modules, ZIGBEE modules, and the working principle of the communication modules is to transmit information through wireless signals. The majority of communication modules in related technical solutions adopt microwave communication (microwave: electromagnetic wave of 300 MHz to 300 GHz), the transmission and reception of the wireless signals depend on antennas with specific shapes, and the lower the transmitting and receiving frequency of the communication is, the larger the appearance size of the necessary antenna is. The wireless signals are difficult to penetrate through metals and will be shielded by the metals; the wireless signals will be interfered by noise with the same frequency range, so that the communication cannot be carried out; the strength of the wireless signal decays quickly with distance; the communication modules are electronic components and require specific temperature ranges, humidity ranges and very small electromagnetic interference to work normally; and the antennas of the communication modules must be away from the metals. The structure design of the communication module on the electrical device in related art mainly includes the following several manners:
The communication module is designed in the electrical device. In this manner, the communication module will be shielded by a metal shell of the electrical device and will also be interfered by a motor, a circuit board, coils, a magnetron and the like in the household appliance.
The communication module is designed on the shell of the electrical device. In this manner, the communication ability of the communication module will be influenced by the metal shell of the electrical device and will be affected by the high temperature produced by the electrical device, and this installation manner will affect the appearance consistency of the household appliance and increase the overall size of the household appliance, thereby being not beautiful or practical.
The communication module is designed in the household appliance, and the antenna of the communication module is led out alone and is designed at the outside of the household appliance. This manner will affect the appearance consistency of the household appliance, and as the additional antenna portion is increased at the outside of the household appliance, the size of the household appliance is increased, thereby being not beautiful or practical. Moreover, the antenna mounted at the outside is liable to damage.
In summary, due to the existing structure design of the communication module, the communication module is vulnerable to being shielded, vulnerable to high temperature and vulnerable to the interference of other electronic devices, and the appearance consistency of the household appliance is also affected, thereby being not beautiful or practical.